


Beyond the Memory of Yours

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: Gowerstreet allowed me to pick any of their works for the Wits on Tap 2019 challenge, which proved to be quite a challenge in itself. Not just because it was difficult to pick a single work out of all the wonderful works, but because of the inherent poetry in their work already. So here is what I went with, poetry based on a text message exchange between a not-so-dead Sherlock in exile and Mycroft, his conduit to the world of the living. It's a little darker than the original piece, but it's what I imagine happened when time went on.





	Beyond the Memory of Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gowerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mixed Messages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551258) by [gowerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet). 

On the hour  
Clocks are changing  
Every hour  
Lives extending  
Out of date  
In the darkness  
Out of time  
And moving on

By the minute  
Sentiment is waring  
Any minute  
Needing centring  
To the point  
Fixed existence  
Not the point  
Not for me

Down to seconds  
Memories are moving  
Only seconds  
Areas unlit  
Out of breath  
Places now empty  
Now out of space  
Here and gone


End file.
